


secendo compleanno

by Spades



Series: Squalo's Birthday [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Squalo's Birthday, Xanxus smashing glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squalo bitches about it, but Xanxus knows that the swordswoman understands how she works. There is no doting, there is no sweet words of gifts where anyone can see them, Squalo gets these things when they are quiet, sealed away somewhere they cannot be spied upon and that’s when the gifts are given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secendo compleanno

**Author's Note:**

> Genderswap.  
> 2/10.

Squalo bitches about it, but Xanxus knows that the swordswoman understands how she works. There is no doting, there is no sweet words of gifts where anyone can see them, Squalo gets these things when they are quiet, sealed away somewhere they cannot be spied upon and that’s when the gifts are given. They’re never much, a soft kiss, a warm brush of her shoulder, the only gift Xanxus has ever had to give Squalo, she thinks, is herself. Squalo’s been hers from the beginning, when her rage burned out of control and never lacked the fierce wild flames that consumed herself and those who stuck around to the point where she is always burning, but its a simmer, barely under a boil and not yet thrashing in it’s heat. 

Squalo’s never asked for Xanxus to give herself to her, but she has, before either of them really noticed it, she thinks when everything is quiet and the idiot shark is sitting at her feet, a strong hand wound in pale hair. It’s not a bad thing either, but it does confuse her. Her head shakes and she feels the jostling of the woman’s head lifting to rest on her knee.

“Voi Boss,” she hears, “the hell are you thinking about?”

Xanxus doesn’t answer, instead rolls her eyes and yanks hard on the thick hair that’s far too long and a promise that she’s not sure she’s ever deserve. The snort of pain and sudden lift of a wine glass to pale pink lips is what she sees and hears and she likes it, mimics it even with her own glass of fine brandy.

“Think we should go to bed? Got a fucking mission I need to get done, need to be up early.” 

Xanxus pulls the hair again, giving a low snorting growl at the fact that it really was just another day, that the world doesn’t ever stop fucking turning and that the shark knew how to ruin every fucking mood she’s ever been put in. “That so, Trash?” she hisses, tugging the other’s hair enough to get her eyes to meet the silver-blues. “Yeah, whatever. I’m fucking done this shitty glass of alcohol anyways.” She drops it on the bitches hair after her hand’s removed, standing from her chair and sauntering away. “Shower fucking first though.”

“Fucking bitch!”

Just another day.


End file.
